Against Three Men
by BrassKnucklesToTheFaceHurts
Summary: Hermione is told three guys liked her, but who will she want? [M For possible language/Mature Scenes. Couple Possibilities : Draco / Hermione [Dramione] Fred / Hermione, [Fremione] Seamus / Hermione [Seamione] Other couples : Ginny/Harry [Hinny [] Canon ] Luna / Neville [Nuna / Maybe Canon Idk ]
1. How It Begins

" 'Mione!" Hermione looked over to see a familiar redheaded girl dash into the common room.

"Ginny, you know not to barge in like that."

"I know 'Mione, but this is important!"

"What is it then?"

"I heard that three boys like you! 'Mione, do you know what that means?!"

"Err.. Sadly I don't, Ginny." Hermione said, feeling guilty.

"That means if you don't like one, you have two more! And your not dating Ickle Ronniekins anymore, so thats good 'Mione! You're so lucky..." Ginny trailed off.

"Ginny... firstly, you didn't even tell me who these guys were, secondly, you ne-"

" HERMIONE! Do you not know who these three are?" Ginny Interrupted

"No. Can't say I do."

"Well, the first one is Seamus. The second is Malfoy, and the th-" Hermione spit out her water. "Are you sure? Why would he be interested in me, he calls me a damn mudblood!"

"Let me finish, 'Mione!" Ginny said

"S-sorry, Gin"

"So the first is Seamus, The second Malfoy, and the third is Fred..."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Ginny, come on!" Another face popped in of a black haired boy.

"Sorry Harry! Be there in a minute!"

"Gin-" Hermione started to ask

"Listen, I don't have time to explain. See you at Dinner?"

"Sure, Gin."

"Bye 'Mione!"

"Bye Gin!"

Hermione sat on her bed. Why does everyone suddenly like me? She layed down on her bed. She had no classes, so she decided to think. They were all decent looking, so she looked to other qualities, and she made this list:

Qualities of Seamus:

Pros :Stunning, Irish, Nicer to her, Smarter than Ron, Muscular [What shes seen]

Cons : Don't really know him

Qualities of Draco:

Pros : Experienced, Stunning Aswell, Good in potions, muscular

Cons : Pureblood stuck-up, Death Eater, Pretty sure he's evil, Slytherin

Qualities of Fred:

Pros : Funny, Already has own business, Nice to her, Defends her, Gorgeous

Cons : Talks alot.


	2. Hello, Ms Gryffindor Princess!

The gryffindor Princess bounded down the hallway to the Great Hall. She was joyful, yes, but when she entered the room, everyone stared.

"Gin, whats going on?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Oh don't mind them. You're an eighth year, a war hero, and lets face it Hermione, Half the guys here think your hot." Ginny answered, and Hermione blushed.

Hermione stared across from her. Harry was talking to Ron.

"Hi, 'Mione!" They both chimed, while Ron shoved food into his mouth.

"Hi guys! So, excited for this term?"

"Sure, I guess. Also, Fred wants to come back for a while. Just to see how we're doing. He's assigned to." Ron said

"So, have you decided?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Whats she deciding about? I think we have a right to know." Harry said, matching Ginny's tone.

Ginny grinned. "You'll find out." She said.

"Tell us now, pleeease!" Ron said.

"Okay, I will. Its about three guys who want to date me." Now both the girls were grinning. The guys looked eagerly, much to their suprise.

"Who are they?" Harry asked

"Seamus, Malfoy, And Fred."

Ron almost spit out the food he was eating.

"MY BROTHER AND OUR ENEMY? 'MIONE PLEASE DON'T!" Ron begged.

"Shhhhh Ron. You're spoiling ROMANCE!" Ginny said, and grinned at Harry, who returned it with a look like : I know what your talking about.

Seamus came over, not realising Hermione was there.

"Hi guys!" He said in his wonderful Irish accent.

"Hi Seamus." Everyone but Hermione said. Hermione turned around and looked up.

"Oh hi Seamus." She said in a weird tone, a mix with flirty and worry.

Seamus couldn't get any words out, so he stood there, stuttering, until he could finally get the words "Hello, Ms. Gryffindor Princess." Seamus knealed down, and they laughed.

Hermione Smirked. This was fun to her


	3. Don't Date The Evil Death Eater!

-At the Slytherin Table-

"Urgh" Draco moaned. Pansy had broken up with him, finding out he liked a mudblood. She was bloody hot to him, and he usually got hard just thinking of her! But, he has to compete with an Irish and a Weasley, and Hermione seems to have a thing with Weasleys.

"Draco, whats gotten into you lately?" Crabbe said.

"Yeah, what Crabbe said!" Goyle Said.

"Nothing. Apparently you haven't heard."

"Haven't heard what?" Crabbe and Goyle both said.

"That I like a Mudblood. A Princess Mudblood." Draco said.

"No, it can't be!" Goyle said, and Draco shot him a look. He shut up quickly.

"Yes it can be!" He got up and left the table, Crabbe and Goyle Dumbfounded.

He walked back to the common room. He had a painful erection just by looking at her. He decided to take a cold shower. When that didn't work, he did it the only other way he knew how.

"Her- Hermione! Oh yes baby. OH! Ohh." He moaned until he came, then he went to sleep.

-Back to Gryffindor table, still at dinner-

"Hey, whats up with Draco? He looks in pain." Ron said. Then he figured out.

"Oh Hermione, please don't go with that man! Pleeease! Don't date that horrible man Hermione! He's probably thinking of doing it with you and dumping you!" Ron pleaded, gave puppy dog eyes, and everything to knock Malfoy out of the ballpark.

Seamus, however, laughed, but was jealous of Malfoy. He didn't think someone that looked like Seamus could never get a date. Especially the Queen of rejections. He was sitting right by the Beauty.

"Heh, he's a sad sap now. Fathers in prison I heard. Got dumped by Pansy the Whore. Wouldn't blame her though. He's not her type anymore." Seamus said, making the table laugh.

Neville even laughed. He didn't laugh much after the war, but atleast him and Luna were together to brighten his spirits. She smiled widely at that, and later started laughing.

"Students! Please gather your attention to us teachers! We have an announcement!" Proffesser Mcgonagall said.

As you all know, there was a war last year between us and- Voldemort. Now to keep you all safe, Past Hogwarts students are here to keep watch. For Gryffindor, we have Fred Weasley!" Theres a huge clap

"As for Slytherin, they get a ghost, also known as Phineas Nigellus!" Theres another loud cheer. Hermione didn't hear the rest, as she walked out, sleepily, thinking of Seamus, Draco, And Fred.


	4. Arrivals And Awkwardness

Hermione woke up to many shouts in the common room. She rolled herself out of bed, only to find another Weasley in here.

"Ello Love!" Fred shouted. "I brought you a gift, hope you like it sleepyhead! George also helped me decide which one, so that was useful."

Hermione opened the box of _Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs_. She remembered Umbridge, and the beautiful fireworks that chased her out. She smiled.

"How do you like it love?" Fred asked.

"Its Brilliant!" She answered back. She kissed him on the top of his head as a thank you, and he turned as red as his hair. Seamus got jealous again, and stomped off.

"Its nice to see your better, Fred!" Hermione said.

"Yes love it surely is!"

"Well I have classes so bu-Bye!"

"Bye love..."

Fred sat in the common room.

"Ickle Ronniekins, come greet your big brubber!" Fred said playfully

"FRED ITS YOU, YOU GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Ron raced down the stairs.

"Yes little brother. I've already seen Mini-Mom, Our favorite Famous Person, and the person I fancy." Fred said the last part with a huge grin on his face.

As Hermione walked to potions, she passed Draco in the hall.

"Hello Malfoy"

"Uhhh. H-h-h-hi,H-h-herm-mion-ne"

"Are you feeling alright Malfoy? You're stuttering and you said my first name."

"N-no I-i'm f-fine."

"Malfoy, I already heard the news."

Hermione brushed the hair out of his face, and he about fell over.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Y-y-yes,G-gr-ryff-findor p-pride." Draco started to bluch madly.

"U-huh. Yeah. I'll see you at potions." Hermione picked up her fallen books and skipped to potions.

"ice going Draco. Nimwit..." He said to himself. Gryffindor pride was really the best nickname he could think of? Seriously? He was supposed to be smooth. This Mudblood better be worth it, or he's spending more nights alone.


	5. Knocking One Off The Bat

Draco trotted to the Quittich field.

"Alright, we're up against Gryffindor." Draco said, eyeing the other team.

"Yeah, lets kick their arses!"

"Alright, lets Go!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were wishing each other good luck

"Love you, Gin."

"Love you too."

Harry gave her a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Harry's caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins by 40 points!"

Theres a loud cheer, and Seamus makes his way to Hermione.

"Hi princess. How yeh doin' today?"

"Just fine Seamus."

"Thats good.. even better, great. And you look rather stunning today, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed slightly at that comment.

"Seamus, thank you. And do you know how to relieve a painful back?" Hermione said.

"Yeh, theres a couple o' ways." He replied.

"Can you do me a favor and heal it?"

"Sure. I'll try.. Reparifors!"

Hermione's back felt better.

"Thank you, Prince of Ireland."

Seamus was stunned as she gave him a kiss ontop of his head.

"Y-your welcome, Princess."

Hermione walked off.

"Bloody hell Seamus, just kiss her already!" Ron said.

"I can't just kiss her!" Seamus whined back.

 **-Hermione's POV-**

She walked into the common room.

"Why is it so dark in the castle?! Lumos."

"I dunno, Mia. Why is it?"

"Fred?"

"No. Ickle Ronniekens is here."

"If you say so."

Hermione trotted off to a seat.

"Love, are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Well my dad said theres been a new dark lord."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Pretty scary if you ask me."

"I need to tell Harry." She started to dart upward, but Fred pinned her down.

"Its fine, love. Now to calm you down, I must do this. We don't have to be in a relationship because of this. I have someone else I fancy, and she just broke up with Neville. So yes, this doesn't mean I like you."

Fred pressed his lips against hers, and pulled away.

"Calm now? Great. I must go talk to Luna. I heard they had a pretty bad fight."

"O-okay Fred."


	6. Rooting a Kingdom

Hermione sat there after what seemed to be forever.

"So... its two that like me..."

Ginny squealed.

"Yes Hermione! You should date Seamus!"

Seamus overheard this, and decided to man up and walk into the common room

"Ladies" Seamus said with an evil grin plastered onto his face.

"Hello, Irish Prince." Hermione said.

"Princess, I'm here to rescue you from your despare." He grinned.

"Is that so, Seamus?" Hermione said, on the verge of turning tomato red.

"Oh yes, Princess. Will you accompany this prince to the Gryffindor / Ravenclaw Quittich game?"

"I will, Prince Seamus."

He smirked, and with that he picked her up. The game was about to start.

"Seamus!" She shrieked.

They arrived at the field, many people wondering why Seamus was carrying Hermione.

Draco eyed the pair out of the corner of his eye. He felt his defeat.

Hermione and Seamus looked at each other.

The game progressed, Gryffindor losing by 20 points

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Seamus celebrated. Hermione looked at him.

"YEAH! GO HARRY!"

Hermione wondered what to do. This was like a date to her. So she did the only thing she thought of.

She kissed him, and there were Aws and cheers.

When they broke apart, Seamus looked like he was going to die.

"You're great, y'know."

"Tell me that later, Prince."

With that, he lifted her off of her feat, and he placed her onto his back.

He carried her into the common room. She dismounted him and pushed him onto the couch.

"What is this, princess?" He said as she climbed onto him.

"Just a little thank you, my dearest.

She, once again, kissed him. Sparks flew through her body. She had never, once before, experienced a kiss like that. Not even with Krum.. Or Ron.

They were interrupted by the pair that barged in. Ginny was mauling Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry laughed. He then noticed Seamus and Hermione.

"Did we interrupt something?" They both said.

"No.. its fine." Hermione said, and she saw Ginny staring at the shirtless Seamus.

"Harry, do you want to go to our bedroom?" Ginny smirked wildly when she said that.

"You bet!" Harry had the same thoughts.


	7. Bloody Hell

Hermione got off of Seamus, her face looking sad.

"Whats the matter, love?"

"Depression..."

Seamus gaped at this. Hermione was always so cheerful... but he didn't know.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Get away from me Seamus!" She yelled. Harry and Ginny came in.

"Hermione, did you take your medicine?!" Ginny asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ALL OF YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. It was like a freight train.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Are you on your-" Ron was cut off

"NO I AM NOT YOU CUNT!" She yelled, while Ginny was getting her medicine

" 'Mione, take your pills." Ginny said, and Hermione did just that.

Hermione started crying. The guys were puzzled, but Ginny was not.

"Whats happening?" Seamus said.

"Mood changes. Her medicine is... weird." Ginny answered.

"I'll go back. It seems I'm not wanted here.." With that, Seamus left the room"

Hermione stared at him. Tears streamed from her eyes. She slammed her head on the pillow.

"I don't think this is just the medicine, Ginny." Harry said.

"Yeah. Hermione, care to enlighten us with anything that happened lately?" Ginny said.

She showed a hideous scar on her arm.

"What happened, Hermione?! Did Seamus hurt you!?" Ron questioned

"No..."

"Who did?!"

"M-malfoy"

"OH THAT BI-"

"Its fine Ron.."

[] Authors Note : Please Review! I want to hear how you think the stories going![]


End file.
